


Nuit d'Halloween

by Cyanou



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanou/pseuds/Cyanou
Summary: Os écrit dans le cadre de la nuit des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente du 27 octobre 2017. Il s'agissait d'une soirée spéciale Halloween, où les participants devaient tirer les thèmes et les mots à utiliser, au sort dans un tableau.Le thème choisi pour cet OS est : Pleine Lune. Les mots à utiliser : inquiétant, citrouille et risible.





	Nuit d'Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Os écrit dans le cadre de la nuit des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente du 27 octobre 2017. Il s'agissait d'une soirée spéciale Halloween, où les participants devaient tirer les thèmes et les mots à utiliser, au sort dans un tableau.
> 
> Le thème choisi pour cet OS est : Pleine Lune. Les mots à utiliser : inquiétant, citrouille et risible.

La lune était pleine dans le ciel, baignant l’île de Mele-Mele d’une telle luminosité qu’on pourrait presque se croire en plein jour. Le laboratoire du professeur Euphorbe était garni de citrouilles à l’intérieur desquelles brûlaient doucement des bougies. Celles-ci arboraient d’inquiétants sourires et projetaient des ombres sur la plage.

Les élèves du jeune professeur avaient tous rivalisé d’imagination et de talent pour se confectionner un terrifiant costume. Le plus abouti était probablement Kiawé, qui avait cédé aux insistances de Barbara et Néphie, pour le déguiser en Giratina. Il avait du mal à se déplacer à cause de la longue traîne qui représentait la queue du Pokémon légendaire. Malgré tous, les enfants s’amusaient comme des fous, courant et riant sur la plage en compagnie d’autres enfants de l’île et de tous leurs Pokémon.

Euphorbe et Pimprenelle les observaient depuis le laboratoire. En apprenant que son collègue organisait une fête pour Halloween, la jeune femme s’était incrustée dans les préparatifs. Le jeune Sacha avait trouvé tout naturel de l’inviter et elle s’était empressée d’accepter. C’était l’occasion de se rapprocher d’Euphorbe.

– Tout a l’air de bien se passer, se réjouit le jeune homme, accoudé à la rambarde.

Il couvait d’un regard tendre ses petits élèves, notamment Sacha. Pimprenelle avait très vite noté que son crush formait comme une véritable famille avec ce garçon. En les observant jouer et discuter ensemble, pleins de tendresse réciproque, elle se prenait à rêver de trouver une place dans ce charmant tableau.

– Oui, dit-elle joyeusement. Halloween est fait pour ça, après tout !

Euphorbe se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un grand sourire franc et chaleureux. À son image. Le cœur de la jeune professeur eut des ratés.

– Merci de nous avoir aidé, dit-il. Puisque les mômes sont occupés maintenant, que diriez-vous d’un bon café ?

– Avec plaisir !

Les deux collègues rentrèrent au labo, où Euphorbe s’activa à préparer deux cafés bien chauds. Il ajouta quelques gouttes de lait et trois sucres dans la tasse qu’il lui tendit. Pimprenelle la saisit avec les yeux ronds : comment avait-il fait pour connaître ses habitudes ?

Il lui fit un clin d’œil et la question déserta aussitôt son esprit. Ce type était tellement séduisant, et intelligent, et gentil, et drôle, et attentionné, et il était évident qu’il ferait un père extraordinaire. Il avait tout de l’homme idéal et elle avait bien l’intention qu’il devienne le sien.

Elle prit le café et en but une gorgée, pistant l’homme idéal par-dessus la tasse. Ce dernier buvait aussi son café, le regard fixé sur la fenêtre. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu’il continuait à veiller sur les enfants de loin.

Son comportement n’avait rien de risible. Elle trouvait ça adorable. Mais il était temps que ce soit à elle qu’il accorde toute son attention.

Un peu plus bruyamment que nécessaire, elle posa sa tasse sur le comptoir. Au regard curieux que lui lança un collègue, elle répondit par le sourire le plus innocent qu’elle connaisse.

– Puisque les enfants s’amusent bien, vous voulez qu’on s’occupe ensemble ? Proposa-t-elle. Ça fait longtemps que je n’ai pas regardé un bon film d’horreur.

La proposition n’était pas anodine : assise à côté de son crush sur un canapé confortable, seuls, devant un film supposément inquiétant… elle n’aurait qu’à simuler l’effroi pour se coller dans ses bras. C’était une vieille ruse, pas du tout subtile, mais ne dit-on pas que c’est dans les plus vieux pots qu’on fait les meilleures soupes ?

– Oh, bonne idée, s’égaya Euphorbe. Ça fait longtemps que je voulais revoir « Déoxys, le huitième passager ».

Pimprenelle ne fit aucune remarque. Ce film ne lui faisait pas du tout peur, mais son collègue n’avait pas besoin de le savoir. Elle se collerait à lui dans les moments supposément angoissants et c’est tout. Joyeusement, elle trottina sur le canapé sur lequel elle s’installa pendant qu’Euphorbe lançait le DVD. Il vint ensuite s’écrouler à côté d’elle pendant que le film démarrait, si proche que leurs épaules se touchaient. Il ne faudrait pas beaucoup d’efforts à la jeune femme pour tomber ses bras. Elle se demanda s’il l’avait fait exprès.

Elle aimait bien le film malgré tout et laisser passer plusieurs minutes. Elle se demandait à partir de quand il était considéré comme acceptable qu’elle « cherche le réconfort ». Et puis un bruit étrange la surprit.

Euphorbe était-il en train de retenir son souffle ?

Curieuse, elle observa son crush qui regardait le film. Tout son corps était tendu, son regard trop fixe, sa mâchoire crispée, et la main posée sur son genou s’était transformée en poing.

C’était lui qui avait la trouille. Pimprenelle eut du mal à ne pas rire aux éclats devant cette découverte. Le toujours cool et classe Euphorbe qui frissonnait devant des films d’horreur. Si elle s’était permis d’imaginer !

Se mordant les lèvres pour juguler son fou rire, elle tendit la main et la posa délicatement sur le poing du jeune professeur. Celui-ci sursauta sèchement et lui jeta un regard paniqué.

– Tout va bien, le rassura-t-elle. Vous n’aviez pas l’air à l’aise, je pensais qu’un contact ami vous détendrait…

– Un vieux pote m’avait fait une sale blague lors d’une de nos soirées d’Halloween, en lien avec ce film, s’expliqua le professeur, embarrassé. Depuis, il me met toujours un peu mal à l’aise…

– Oh, je vois. Ce n’est pas grave. Laissez-moi juste…

Pimprenelle se déplaça pour venir se coller contre Euphorbe sans la moindre gêne. Elle passa l’un de ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme et appuya sa tête contre son épaule. Sa seconde main resta tranquillement posée sur celle d’Euphorbe. Ce dernier, sans s’offusquer outre mesure de cette situation, alla jusqu’à passer son propre bras autour des épaules de Pimprenelle. Leurs mains jointes s’entrelacèrent.

Ils passèrent tout le restant du film ainsi, collés l’un contre l’autre, heureux et apaisés. Les cris des enfants s’étaient éloignés : ils étaient probablement partis à la chasse aux bonbons. Ils rentreraient sûrement très tard.

C’était mieux ainsi. Pimprenelle avait chaud, très chaud. Tout était de la faute d’Euphorbe. Pourquoi cet homme beaucoup trop séduisant ressentait le besoin de faire des ronds avec son pouce sur sa hanche ? Si ce n’était la bienséance, elle lui aurait déjà sauté dessus. Elle-même, pour ne pas rester derrière, tapotait du bout des doigts sur la large paume qui accueillait sa main.

Quand le générique de fin, aucun des deux ne fit un geste pour éteindre la télé ou rallumer la lumière. Pimprenelle poussa un soupir. Euphorbe la serra plus fort.

La jeune femme n’était pas stupide : il était clair que le désir était partagé. C’était peut-être la même bienséance qu’elle qui retenait son crush. Si c’était ça, ils risquaient d’attendre longtemps.

Il était temps qu’elle prenne les choses en main !

Délicatement, elle se déplaça pour mieux s’installer sur le canapé et faire face à Euphorbe. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers elle avec un sourire interrogateur. Elle se positionna sur les genoux – que cet homme était grand – et posa sa bouche sur la sienne sans la moindre hésitation.

Il lui rendit son baiser avec ardeur, comme s’il n’attendait que ça. Ravie, Pimprenelle noua ses bras autour de son cou et il la fit basculer en arrière sur le canapé. Maintenant qu’ils étaient tous les deux certains de ce que l’autre voulait, les choses allèrent beaucoup plus vite. Les vêtements furent jetés n’importe comment dans le salon et les soupirs prirent possession des lieux.

Le film reprit tranquillement depuis le début, dans l’indifférence générale.

.

.

Beaucoup plus tard dans la soirée, quand Sacha rentra de sa chasse aux bonbons, il fut accueilli par la douce odeur d’un chocolat chaud.

Il remarqua vaguement que le professeur Pimprenelle portait le pantalon du professeur Euphorbe, et que ce dernier se baladait en caleçon dans la maison. Toutefois, aucun des deux adultes n’avait l’air de s’étonner de la situation et il ne le fit pas non plus. Il se contenta d’accepter la tasse de chocolat chaud, remplie de marshmallow, avec une joie non dissimulée.


End file.
